everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Miraculous-Lilygem/Fairytales I made
Ello people reading this... I made some fairytales and I need you guys to judge them... are they good or horrible? Because I don't know... I feel like the fairytale titles sound cheesy :( This blog is going to be long... but please read! Also I made a lot so this might be three separate blogs or more... yikes... The Queen and the Three Animals Once upon a time, there was a king with many wives. The first queen, who was wicked in heart, always wanted to be the only queen. A commoner brought a phoenix to the king. It had the finest feathers among all phoenixes in the world. "Why, it has the most brilliant colours of red and yellow!" exclaimed the king. "Certainly," replied the second queen. "Only for the highest rank," the commoner told them. The first commoner left and the king had put the phoenix inside a golden cage, and servants praised to it everyday. The king and second queen would visit it everyday. The first queen did not like the phoenix and wanted the second queen to be a peasant, so the king will spend more time with her. At night, when the king and the other queens were sleeping, the first queen walked to the phoenix and replaced the gold cage with a black cage, one made with the worst materials. The next morning, when the king went to see the bird early, he saw the golden cage was missing. He told everyone to meet him in the throne room. "The golden cage is replaced with a black cage!" he yelled. The first queen walked up close to him and whispered, "I did hear last night that the second queen thought the phoenix is dreadful, perhaps it was her who replaced the beautiful, lovely cage with a black one." The king believed this, and told the second queen to become a peasant. A second commoner came in the castle, and he brought in a bunny. It had the most beautiful fur a bunny could have. "Why, it has the most beautiful colours!" the king exclaimed. "Certainly," replied the third queen. "Only for royalty," the commoner told them. The commoner left and the king put the bunny inside a silver cage with many food for the bunny to have. Each day, instead of the phoenix, the king and third queen would visit the bunny and give more food to the bunny. The first queen thought it looked dreadful and in the very early morning the next day, she took away all the bunny's food and left the bunny starved. Then the king and queens woke up and the king found out the food was missing. He told everyone to come. He asked the first queen, "Who did that, oh, dear queen?" "I heard it, I heard that the third queen thought the bunny needed to stop eating, so she took away the food from the dear bunny," she whispered to him. The king became angry and made the third queen a peasant. The third commoner came in with the fourth commoner. They were best friends and they brought the same thing; a tiger that can transform itself. It was the most magical of all magical tigers. "Why, where did you find such marvelous tiger with such beautiful golden fur?" the king asked. "We found this at the deepest forest where nobody ever dared go in," said the third. "Why, aren't you two brave!" the king remarked. The tiger transformed itself to a raven. "Certainly!" the fourth queen exclaimed, looking at the raven that used to be a tiger. The tiger turned itself back to its normal self. The fourth queen and the king would always visit the magical tiger now. The first queen got scared that the tiger would bite her and so that evening, she cut off the teeth of the tiger when it was sleeping. She threw the sharp, dirty teeth into the ocean. The next morning, the king asked the first queen in their room, "Whatever happened with the tiger's sharp teeth?" "I heard that the fourth queen had cut the teeth off and threw it into the ocean," the first queen told him. "Why, those teeth made the tiger look magical! I do not wish to visit the tiger anymore," the king said angrily. He made the fourth queen become a peasant. "Oh, King, with the cruel queens not present anymore, we shall have a feast!" the first queen said. She did not do anything with the other queens, since those three queens left were her sisters and she treated them like her sisters. They had wonderful food, and the fifth queen, who thought something was suspicious, finally spoke. "King, it seems to me that my sister, the first queen, is lying to you," she told him. "How could it be?" the king asked. "If not, my dear sister would not know much things," the fifth queen told him. "Sister, how could you say such thing?" the first queen asked, pretending to be astonished. The king ignored the first queen and made the first queen a peasant. He brought back the older queens who has suffered from being a peasant because of the first queen's lies. And so the kingdom lived happily ever after, when the first queen was chosen to do all work and leave the kingdom. Category:Blog posts